DragonBall OS- The Orriginal Saya-Jins
by Artistik Killer
Summary: A story that will evolve int ime into a very long tale. Enjoy! warning, there is nudity, and some minor language as for the first few chapters. It might get a little more graphic later...
1. Default Chapter

Dragon Ball OS

_-original saya-jins_

Authors note: This story takes place as if the androids saga, and the cell saga never even happened. I know it is quite a bit to take out, but in this A/U, Gohan never achieved SSJ-2, Goku never really got powerful, and Vegeta also never achieved USSJ. This timeline is as if after killing frieza, Goku returned to earth, and spent four years in peace, and then the Buu saga begins. In-between freiza and Buu, this story takes place, around one year after Freiza Saga.

Chapter One-

"Gee bulma, ya really think this could work?" Goku looked towards his blue haired companion as she worked inside the laboratory of Capsule Corp.

"Well, I'm not really sure, but there is a good chance. And if it fries us all, then that is okay too!" She quipped with an innocent smile across her lips. Goku looked at her strange, and put his hand behind his head, chuckling a little to himself.

Goku wasn't sure if it sure if it had all sunken in yet, but knew, that if what Bulma was working on included him in seeing his father, he was more than a hundred percent behind it. Even if it didn't work, Bulma would be one step closer to having her so called 'Time Machine'. If the device did work, He wasn't sure he would be able to handle himself upon seeing his father for the first time he would be able to remember. From what Radditz had said before his death, Goku had seen his father, but after the bump on the head after landing on earth, he couldn't recall it. To Goku, that was the worst part about it. He had seen his father, but could not recall it.

"Goku, Hand me the damn thing, will ya?" Bulma snapped Goku out of his little day dream. Goku quickly apologized, and handed Bulma what she was pointing at. He wasn't sure what the little device did, but guessed that if he did know, he wouldn't care that much.... as long as he got to see his father. He started to let his mind wander some more, thinking about everything from what his father looked like, to how strong he was. 

That is when an angered Vegeta entered the main lab area. By the look on his face, Goku could tell that Vegeta was angered at Bulma, but did not have time to argue with Goku.

"Woman, when are you going to quit working on this insignificant little contraption, and do something useful, like make me some lunch?" A small smile crossed the lips of Goku, but was safe not to let Vegeta or Bulma see it.

"I'm not your damn servant, so if you want food, go in there and make it yourself!" Goku was honestly surprised at Bulma's telling Vegeta off. Not even he had told Vegeta down like that. The Saya-jin Prince ambled towards what Bulma was working on, and starred at it. To him, it looked like a big microwave, with legs. But, Vegeta could care less, he was hungry as hell.

"Damn woman, I'm not kidding. This thing won't work. What makes you think that you would be able to travel from one time to another? Even if you did, that could make something strange happen, like a slew of killer androids or something." Bulma was getting heavily agitated at Vegeta's lack of confidence in her. Finally, she had had it.

"Vegeta, you might not think this is to important, but to me and Goku, this is really big. He might see his father again., and i will get to see if my machine will work. So go make your own damn food!" Vegeta looked at his mate in shock, in disbelief that she would use such a tone of voice against him. He decided that it was almost useless to get his woman to make him food, so maybe chichi would be happy to supply him with some.

"Say Kakorotto... How is that wife of yours?" Goku gave Vegeta an almost worried look, and realized what he was doing.

"Sure Vegeta, you can have dinner at our house." Vegeta mumbled something about that not being what he was going to ask, but agreed to go with him anyway.

Bulma was more than happy for the two muscle heads to head off for a while, because she really needed some quiet time to work on this thing. It would still be a few days before it was completely functional, but it was good enough time. The pert little blue haired girl had given some minor thought as to what Vegeta had said about her changing events. What if something really did go wrong? what if for some reason, Goku's father didn't send him to earth after he meant him? what if someone attacks them while they are there, and they all die? then things would really get messed up.

Bulma was really becoming tired, and was sore from her long hard day of work. She decided that she was long overdue for a nice, long shower. Before she left the lab, she made sure that she had locked everything down, and shut and locked the doors to Capsule Corp Labs. Her next destination was to head to her room, and get some sleep, after her shower. The young woman retreated to her room, and peered into her closet, scanning for something that would suit her for after her shower. She had a number of low cut tops, and high cut skirts, but decided that she wanted something warm and smooth. She picked out a silk, loose nighty top, and decided that she would just wear her panties to bed.

Bulma carried her after shower clothing into the bathroom, where she sat them on the edge of the sink, and began testing the water for temperature. After it was just right, she slid down the tube top she had worn that day. It was sodden from dirt, and grease, and needed a washing very badly. She slid the top down over her stomach, and off her legs as if it was a pair of shorts. In the mirror across from where she was undressing, she admired her shapely breasts under her silky bra. She knew why vegeta had taken to her in the first place, but hoped that he wanted her for more than that. She hoped that he loved her for what, or who, she was. Her jean-shorts were also quite dirty from that days labor. Bulma slid them down her legs, which she made a mental note to shave, since it had been a few days. She turned around to let the plug out of the bathtub, so that the water would drain during her shower. When she turned around, she saw her rear. She had to admit, that it was a very nice butt, and loved how guys would look at it. But it was already taken. Bulma slid off her undergarments, and slid one foot into the shower at first, and then another one. The water was as close to perfect as it could get, or at least felt that way, since she was exhausted. After she got her whole body into the shower, she just stood there for the better part of fifteen minutes, before actually washing her skin, and her hair.

Bulma finished with her shower, and dressed for bed, putting on her silken top, and a pair of panties. She felt so fresh, that it surprised her. She just felt happy about herself, partly from doing something good for Goku, and also from the way she told Vegeta off earlier. She loved it. Bulma crawled into her bed, and stretched out into it. She let her hands wander where she knew Vegeta would be sleeping later, probably long after she was asleep. Bulma slept well the entire night, with only dreams of pleasant things, and what the future..or past held for her.

Bulma slept well that night, very well. After waking the next morning, She reached her hand over to where she thought that Vegeta would be. Only that he wasn't. After further looking at, she could tell that Vegeta HAD slept there, but was already gone. After getting into her days clothes, a Blue tank top that was a little showy, and a pair of jean-shorts that were very similar to the ones she had had the day before, she started to head down the steps, but quickened her pace, when she heard something metal hit the kitchen wall below her....


	2. DragonBall OS- The Original Saya-Jins Ch...

Dragon Ball OS

_-Original Saya-jins _

Chapter Two-

Bulma walked down the stairs groggily , Not sure what the sounds she was hearing was. After reaching the bottom of the steps, she saw that whatever the problems were, they weren't in the sitting room. She looked around, and picked up her coffee cup, and wrinkled the smell of the day-old coffee in it. After rubbing her eyes, she made her way to the kitchen. What she saw there, was the problem.

Chichi was standing in the middle of the kitchen, with a frying pan in one hand, and Gohan's hand in the other. Goku was crouching on the ground on the opposite side of the room, with his hands above his heads, as if he was protecting himself. Bulma knew what it was that was happening, but had to ask to get the full story.

"What..?" Was all that bulma had to ask before Chichi guessed the rest of her question, and answered her own question...

"What is going on here? I'll tell you what's going on here! Goku wants Gohan to go with him on this insane trip you are taking. I can accept that Goku is going to go, but i will not have my baby become a little hoodlum!" Bulma starred at Chichi for just a moment, before waddling over to her coffee pot, and turning it on. Goku crawled under the table, and hid from Chichi. Chichi started to calm down, and sat at a chair, not noticing Goku a few inches from her feet. Bulma waited patiently as her coffee perked, and took notice that Vegeta wasn't there. 'Maybe he is outside training or something' she thought. Bulma stood around for a few more minutes, before taking the coffee pot of the steamer, and placing it on an iron pad. She poured some for herself, and thought about giving Chichi some, but decided that she didn't need anymore caffeine. Bulma sipped her cup, and started to wake from her sleepiness. After waking up, Bulma began to ask questions to Chichi, to get a better idea of what was going on.

"So, what are you saying? Goku wants Gohan to come with us back in time?" Bulma quizzed her counterpart

"YES! that is exactly it! and i don't want my son going to anytime line, i want him to stay RIGHT here!!!" Chichi was a little more than angered, she was going crazy over this.

"But Chichi, Gohan might really help us if something goes wrong. You remember what Piccolo said. He has an extreme power inside him. And after Goku's training him a little, now he can go Super Saya-Jin, he would be a really big help. Plus, I'm going to try and get Vegeta to go along, and that would be a pretty strong team. I don't think you would have anything to worry about Chichi." Chichi thought about all that for a second, and looked down at Goku.

"If i let him go, will you promise to not train him, or ask him to fight ever again?" Goku looked at his wife wild eyed, and nodded his agreement. Chichi stormed out of the house, and headed for her own house via the Son family air-car. Gohan stood in the middle of the room, and glanced at Bulma, then at Goku, and then starts laughing ang giggling with Goku. 

Bulma walked outside the house, and looked around for Vegeta. He was no where in site. Bulma had to keep a dead-line, of launching that day. She headed inside, and told Goku and Gohan to get whatever they want to take to the next time line with them. Goku started to chuckle at that comment a little bit. Maybe he thought it was a little strange that he would be traveling to a different time dimension. The thought just boggled him. Goku and Gohan each grabbed a small bag that had their clothes and toiletries in them.

The three of them walked out to the time machine, and Bulma found Vegeta already out there, just standing next to the door of the time machine, looking very impatient for them all to arrive.

"What the hell took you so long woman?" Vegeta snarled at Bulma. She just curled her nose at him, and preparing the machine for launch. All of a sudden, Vegeta had a thought.

"Hey, this thing takes you to the exact same spot it left from, except at a different time, right? so, that would mean that we would appear on earth, but we all know that Bardock lives on Planet Vegeta..or did for that matter." Bulma thought for a second, and shot Vegeta her answer.

"Yeah, i know that, but, you should also know, that i have made this thing space-flight worthy. So, that means that once we arrive on earth, we will take off, and head for Vegeta." Vegeta climbed into the Time Machine as did all the others, and strapped himself into a seat in the back of the machine. Goku and Gohan got a seat, and Bulma sat at the controls, and started pressing buttons. After a few minutes of pressing buttons, Bulma leaned back, with her eyes very wide,

"Hold onto your seats, cause here we go!!!" she screamed as there was a bright white light seen from inside the ship. The light lasted for a good few seconds, before they were deposited into the new.. or rather the old world. The place they had landed was an open field, with beautiful grass, and all kinds of Colorful flowers. 

Bulma decided that it was best they didn't mess with the things that were to happen on earth, because if they did, some of the things might not happen and effect them. She reached forward, and started pressing a few more buttons, before the ship took from the ground.

"Okay, everyone lean back, relax, and the light speed will take us to Planet Vegeta in a matter of hours." And so, the three's journey through time and space began. A quest for identity, and a quest for the love of a father!

More chapters coming soon!


End file.
